Soma Week 2015
by Senwe
Summary: Most of the prompts for the Soma Week. All settled in an AU
1. Cuddles

_A/N: Aaaah, to be honest I'm kinda nervous of submiting these here. All the prompts will be settled on the same modern magic AU. Enjoy!_

* * *

If something had done the disappearance of Rei Albarn, was start all kinds of rumours all around the world. And, unfortunately for him, Soul could actually say that he had his fair share of it, both from his family and college classmates.

For that very same reason, he was glad no one had found out he worked for Maka. It wasn't like he was hiding it, but he definitely did not boast about it.

He had to give her props for facing the whole situation so well, losing a family member, suddenly being in the eye of the public attention, becoming the head of her clan. It wasn't easy. It _couldn't _be easy. Yet she always seemed to radiate energy, willing and ready to put up with her duty. She practically was born for it.

Which filled him with some weird combination of pride and enviousness he'd rather not dwell in too much.

Anywho, he was pretty sure that their training sessions helped her to cope with everything, and suspected that the few (two) times he had managed to arrive earlier at the gym and found her meditating had something to do as well.

So the third time he managed to arrive earlier he was pretty sure the room was being used. Probably by someone who hadn't been careful enough if the sobs were any indication. But it didn't make sense, because he was positive Maka rented it for the whole afternoon to do whatever she did before they started, so he jogged back to the front desk to ask Sid if there was someone in there.

"Well, Maka got in a couple hours ago." If Soul wasn't concerned before, he could affirm he was now. His mind raced as he came back to the door of the room, but he stopped short before opening it. Maybe she didn't want anyone inside. Maybe she was just watching something while she waited for him and he'd make a fool of himself. Or maybe she was injured, trying to practice some kind of move without proper protections or help.

Gulping, he knocked. The sniffles lowered in volume but did not stop and urged him to open the door. Inside, sited in one of the corners, a couple of glassy green eyes returned his gaze.

"Maka?" He croaked, because the girl he was seeing was definitely not the one he knew. Maka's eyes determined, not glassy and puffy and they did not fill you with apprehension. Maka's face was not covered in tears. Maka's voice did not break, did not sound raspy because of her crying.

And yet here she was.

In three long steps he was next to her but he didn't know what to do, so she chose for him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Soul pat her back, and tried to calm her down the best he could shushing her and murmuring sweet nothingness.

Eventually her breath evened, and the dampness in his t-shirt stopped growing. He shifted, not sure if Maka had fallen asleep or not, but her eyes were still open, lost in the distance.

"What happened?" Because if Maka Albarn was crying, then the world was coming to an end and there was no hope for anyone. Or at least it felt like it.

"Nothing." Her voice was still raw from the crying, but he must have given her the most incredulous look he had ever mastered, because she continued. "It's just– This whole situation is too much sometimes. I've grown up being prepared for this but I never expected it to happen so soon and to be so chaotic and– I don't know, I'm full of doubts and I've got the feeling everyone is watching me, waiting until I make a mistakes and I just got another letter this morning saying again that they have kidnapped mama and demanding a ransom and everything is just—"

"Breathe." He cut in, afraid that she would start hyperventilating, making sure she took in a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Have you contacted the police about the letters?"

"Yeah." Maka breathed, and Soul could feel the goosebumps travel down his arm. "Since the first one came. We are pretty sure all of them are false, and whoever sent them just wants to take advantage of the situation but—"

"Don't overthink it." He cut her again. "It's not healthy and you know it."

She nodded, and Soul was pretty sure he heard her gulping before she spoke again, looking up at him between her bangs. "Do you mind if we stay like this a bit longer?"

"Nah." Because her eyes were so raw, so full of hurt and need of affection, that Soul knew he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Thank you." She whispered against his t-shirt, and he couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be.


	2. Catharsis

_A/N: Once again, settled in the same AU as the previous prompt. I swear this is soma. If you squint._

* * *

Their hearts pounded heavily against their chest and they tried to still their breaths in an attempt to make less noise. Nor that it would be noticeable with the ruckus of shouts and running that came from the food in various states of decomposition made the whole ordeal worse, but neither was going to complain. Far better to be stuck in a dumpster that whatever the ones outside had planned for them.

Everything had happened so fast. One moment they were laughing at a bad soap opera. The next there were gunshots and masked people going after them.

What they needed was quite simple. Get away as fast as they could. The question now was how to do it, but Soul didn't even try to talk until a good five minutes since the last noise had been heard.

"What now." His voice was constrained, either for the fumes emanating under him or the fear of getting cough.

"We have to go to Sid's gym. I've got some provisions saved there." Maka made quick job of her hair, tying it up in a ponytail, and opened the lid of the container carefully. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, or didn't see, she jumped out, limbs filled with a grace and confidence Soul had learnt to associate with her.

"Wha– You actually thought this could happen?" He scrambled after her, ending up sprawled on the floor.

"Well, not exactly this, but after Mama disappeared I always thought I could be the next." She explained, wincing, even she could tell that they smelled bad and both would need a quick shower or something to get rid of it.

"So you got ready just in case." Soul thanked whichever tutor she had that made her so cautious about certain things and followed her lead.

Said provisions turned out to be a dusty car filled with some clothes, food, money, and a full tank. Nothing out of the ordinary, but definitely better than nothing.

Still in silence they got in, and began their journey to God knew where, their thoughts only interrupted by the sound of the motor and the wind until Soul spoke up.

"I don't have clothes."

"I'm aware. You weren't exactly in the picture when I prepared this."

"If you stop by an ATM I can get some money to buy some along the way." He didn't add that then, they would also have more provisions.

Maka bit her lip, and Soul could see the indecision in her eyes. She probably still had the image of those guys stomping in her home with a terrifying precision, and Soul couldn't blame her, he did as well.

"I'm not going to wear the same clothes for who knows how long, Maka. That can't be hygienic. And a trip to the hospital because I got some infection or any shit like that is not going to help us."

"I know it."

"Then lets do it. We can still leave tonight, if that's what worries you. And waiting until we are else where would only be more dangerous. We do not know how much data they have on us. They could follow our bank accounts for all we know."

"Would you please stop acting like I am not aware of all this? They are probably the same ones that kidnapped Mama, or did whatever they did to her, and since I was the one following the investigation, I think I'm more than ready to know what they can possibly do!" She gritted her teeth and her hands clenched on the driving wheel.

"Then act like it! Do the math Maka, provisions thought for one that have to be divided by two are going to last half the time! We need more than that. Weren't you thought that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Once again, we weren't exactly expecting me to be with a human shark while being targeted!" Maka clamped her mouth, aware that she had crossed a line.

Soul buffed. "Sorry for existing, next time I'll make sure to be out of the way." Even if it was just from the corner of her eye she could tell he wasn't as calm as he was playing to be, his white knuckles and the tension in his shoulders betraying him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Are you sure?" He shoot her a side eyed glance before focusing on the streets in front of them.

"Yes." She hissed.

Silence fell once again, though this time none of them tried to break it, too busy mending over their hurt feelings.

The only kind of communication they had was when Soul looked at her, eyebrow raised, as they stopped in the middle of a street. She gestured to the corner of it, and he followed her gaze until it fell in an ATM. Not even five minutes later he was back in the car, carrying what seemed to be all of his money in an improvised t-shirt-bag.

They left the city, only stopping to change seats and go to the bathroom (or whichever bush they found). The desert seemed to always stretch on, a never ending land full of oranges and yellows; the sun shining bright since the very moment it rose, and the sky changing its colours as the hours passed, displaying its amazing palette.

It wasn't until the oranges started to fade to blue when Maka left the road, pulling over a few meters away from it.

"Let's sleep here." She was only replied with silence, and Soul leaving the car. Smacking her head on the wheel she took a couple breaths. The fear she had felt the previous night was still there, tugging at her bones, contracting her throat, and practically begging her to do something stupid. And she was pretty sure Soul felt it too.

They needed to find a way to face it.

With a new found determination she followed her partner's steps to the back of the car, where he was stretching.

"Punch me."

He ceased all movement and looked at her from under his bangs. "What?"

"You heard it, punch me."

"Why would I–"

"Because we need to let go of our frustrations, so go ahead and punch me already, damnit!"

The doubt in his eyes turned into determination, and he soon fell into the fighting stance she had taught him. The punch he threw was fast, but she had been expecting it and dodged it easily. What she didn't expect was the kick that followed. Instincts kicking in, Maka moved out of the way, making space between their bodies. She had the upper hand, and Soul knew it, all those years practicing and fighting couldn't compare to his few months. But it wouldn't stop him from trying to catch her off guard. With another kick he diverted her attention and got closer. The punch after it was cleanly stopped. Not so much the one following it, close enough to surprise Maka, who stumbled a bit before getting it out of the way.

She wasn't one to just watch and keep playing defensive all the time, and as soon as her balance was back she shot a kick that hit Soul square on the side, right under the ribs. He stumbled, quickly moving back to gain the space he had advanced. The tables had turned and he couldn't just keep going forward like that.

It took less than a second for Maka to evaluate the situation and spring into action. A punch went straight to his face, and Soul blocked it. Time seemed to slow down as he realized that, like usually, he has blocked with both hands, leaving his front completely open. The punch to the gut that Maka shoot went straight in, and doubled him over. With practiced ease Maka took his arm, twisting and bowing, effectively sending him through the air. Before he could get his breath back from the impact she was already next to him. She manhandled him, and Soul could soon feel the pulling of muscles indicating that he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"Better?" Maka asked above him, and he just replied with a laugh. Sometimes he wondered if this training she did was indeed for training or just an excuse to kick someone's ass. Either way it helped. The fights were never too long, but the thrill of being on guard and so careful with every move both of them did exhausted him more than Soul would ever admit. During those few months he had become quite addicted to it, and in that moment it brought a feeling of normalcy he needed.

"Yeah, you?" She hummed, still on top of him. "Then let's go, bookworm, we need to plan what to do."

She did as told, letting him stand up once again. "You said you wouldn't call me that again!"

"I said I wouldn't call you that that much. Never said anything about again." He could feel a grin tugging at his mouth and opened the trunk to get some food for that night.


	3. DragonsSkinny Dipping

_A/N: Merged both prompts from yesterday and today (Dragons and Swimming/Skinny Dipping) into one big prompt once again in the same AU. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

The ritual of the Suzuki line was not a secret. And Soul knew he shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the dragon that stretched all along Maka's back. Still he hold his breath when her bare back came to view, the dragon passed through generations twisting on it. Though he's not sure if it's for the impression of the tattoo or the fact that it's Maka's back.

They had stopped in a forgotten cottage in the forest for the night, though cleaning and making the place slightly decent has taken them way more than they had hoped for. Made of wood, all pillars were crooked and gave the impression they were about to give out under its own weight. Yet it had survived this long, and both decided to give it a chance; a break from the car seats would hurt no one.

The furniture was sparse and dispersed all though the only room it had and both soon realized two things. The first was that there was no bed. Well, there was a canapé with a huge space for placing the mattress, but this was no problem, they'd just sleep on their sleeping bags. The second was that there was no shower, neither bathroom of any kind, and Maka glared at the corner where an empty plate laid. "Fuck. I really wanted to shower."

Soul shrugged on his way to where they had hidden the car. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow for that."

When he came back with both sacks under his arms he found the cottage empty, but thought nothing of it. Maka always checked the area surrounding the place where they were supposed to sleep and he was thankful for it. In less than five minutes she was back, eyes shining and he followed to whatever she had found in the midst of the forest.

It was the sound what gave it away, water rushing in some point of the forest. With a smile on her face Maka reached for his hand and tugged at him. Soon the river came into view wide enough to fit two or three boats, and probably deep enough for them as well. "The bath problem is solved." Maka chirped looking at the water as if she had just won the lottery. "Let's get in?"

Soul almost choked on his own thoughts and almost snapped his neck with how fast he turned his neck to look at her. Had it been a joke or was she serious? She was looking at him, gauging his reaction with those big green eyes of her that usually made funny things happen in his stomach, but there wasn't the usual glint of mischievousness she had when she tried to pull his leg and Soul was divided between doing a celebration dance, blushing to death and trying to look unaffected by her suggestion. "Sure."

With a nod of her head Maka turned and left and left him trying to sort _what on earth did just happened? _And why had she left? Had he done something wrong? Was she actually joking and he totally fell for it? Was he supposed to follow her and act like nothing has happened? Little touches that burned his skin came back to mind and he suddenly wondered if all of them were accidental as he had first thought.

He couldn't dwell on it before Maka was back. Oh. She had gone to get their towels and clothes. So she did mean it. For some reason knowing that made him more nervous and he took his share with shaky hands. Letting it in a relatively clean rock Soul looked back at the river a bit lost about what to do. Oh. Right. Now came the part where they both stripped.

His heart raced as he took his shirt away. Then came fumbling with his shoes and socks. Were they actually going to get naked or just leave their underwear on? Was it ok to look to check or not? For all he knew Maka could have her torso completely bare and just the thought made him feel a new wave of blush spread all over his face.

Fumbling with his belt Soul risked taking a peek, and it was then when he saw it. Black and blue the dragon went from her shoulder to her lower back twisting and ready to attack. Almost protecting her of anyone who dared to betray her. The design was old, almost calligraphic and managed to make the drawing both swift and heavy with the clever use of the strikes.

He coughed to undo the knot that was on his throat. The sound makes Maka jump and turn around, her eyes boring into his in a mix he doesn't know how to interpret.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, because what other thing do you do when you've been caught openly staring a tattoo.

"Mostly when there was bone." She turned to fumble with his own belt and Soul turned pointedly. The ruffle of fabric was loud on his ears and he focus on his own clothes, instead of how Maka was slowly losing her own. "It took a whole day. It's part of an old ritual of my family."

There was a splash accompanied by Maka's hum. "The water is great."

With an awkward dance that wasn't even necessary, because Maka was looking on the opposite direction, probably to give him some intimacy, he managed to take off both his pants and boxers. Checking the water with his toe he confirmed Maka's words and jumped in, closing his eyes and reveling in the nice feeling of the water. He opened them to Maka smiling at him, her eyes shining and the water reflecting light on her face. He smiled back submerging even more in the water.

Still, he felt tense, his mind racing about what to talk about, because anything was better than the silence between them. Maka still had red cheeks and after her smile, she seemed obstinately on avoiding looking at him.

Soul eyed the water and suddenly temptation called at him. It was too easy with Maka distracted, and the only downside he could see was his possible death by the hands of the girl next to him. But he was used to that.

Grinning like a mad man he threw his arm as back as he could only to bring it forward close to the surface of the water, creating a wave on its path.

The noise made Maka finally look up and she squeaked once she saw it, raising her arms in a vain attempt to protect herself from the water.

It didn't work, and by the time the water had calmed she looked like a wet dog. "You. Are. Dead." She announced and Soul would have been more afraid if he couldn't see the little smile on her face.

That didn't mean that he was an idiot, though, and he began swimming right away, beginning a war of helding heads underwater, pushes and waves directed towards each other that only ended when he finally shouted his surrender, way too tired to go on.

"So do you admit your defeat?" Maka grinned above him. She must have found a high ground in the bank of the river because she didn't seem to be floating.

"I do not do such thing." Soul put his hands on her hips, afraid for a moment that she would fall on top of him with how much she had leaned in. "But I'm aware that with you there's only surrender or death, and I value my life."

Her smile widened and he felt a tingle in his fingers.

"So that's the reputation I have..."

"You get what you earn." He had no idea from where had he conjured his shit-eating grin, by boy he was glad for it. At least he had managed to save face.

"Good." Maka purred, somehow closer than before, and Soul suffered a meltdown. He subconsciously tightened his grip on her trying to calm down his breathing, and his heart, and his _everything._ It was dangerous, it was really dangerous, but it also made no sense. Why would Maka-I-need-no-man Albarn do this? Hasn't she made clear again and again that she wanted no relationship? Hell, she had even got into a huge argument with the part of her family because of it.

"Soul." That whisper was the undoing of his doubts, making his resolve steel. Whatever she said was definitely not what she felt in that moment, if her eyes were any indication.

"Can I–" His voice cracked and he started over, ashamed. "Can I kiss you?" Before Soul could even react, her arms were around his neck.

"Yes." It was barely a breath against his lips, but hell if he care when the promise of her lips was so close.


End file.
